


Losing a Bet

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Consensual, Drabble, F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Ruby and Pyrrha decided to have a game night, just the two of them. Ruby decided to add stakes to said game night. It didn't end well.





	

Ruby drew a big breath of air, staring upwards into the ceiling and doing her best to activate some sort of switch in her brain that will let her hyperfocus on the room lights. She could feel the chill of the room thanks to the sweat that began to cling to her skin, causing Ruby to glow in the light. The low hum was the main noise that could be heard in the bedroom aside from the usual whimper that came from prodigious huntress. Ruby fought to keep her body from reacting to the vibration rubbing inside her, legs shifting ever so slightly before she forced them back straight.

“It's been five minutes, already past your original record” Pyrrha said, smiling as she sat on one of the wooden chairs, one leg crossing over the other. Pyrrha was wearing a simple red shirt with a white rose printed on the left breast and white sweat pants, her scarlet hair was free from it's usual tail. In contrast, Ruby was laying nude on the bare floor and as such her bare skin was illuminating under the lights due to the sweating.

“Why am I on the floor for this?” Ruby asked, straining to keep herself from moaning in between words, “The bed is so much more comfortable.”

“I didn't want to make a mess. I just had those sheets cleaned and I would like for them to stay that way for a little while longer. Besides you were the one who decided to add this as a stipulation to what should've stayed as a friendly game day.”

“I could've won! How was I supposed to know that you were good at Super Road Fighter 2 Championship Edition?” Ruby whined prompting Pyhrra to twitch her fingers, activating her semblance and increased the power of the vibrator. Ruby let out a loud moan that was pleasing to her girlfriend's ears.

“You killed yourself in that set dear.” Pyrrha said sweetly, “Much like in actual combat, a good warrior is patient one. I may not be able to do the special attacks but, all I had to do was to let you start getting impatient and start jumping randomly. From there, I utilized my character's attacks to counter yours.”

Pyrrha twitched her fingers again, lowering the vibrator to it's previous setting. Ruby's breath was haggard, she was already showing the signs of fatigued and had yet to come. Pyrrha stood up and walked the few steps towards her prone girlfriend before kneeling down.

“You look so cute from up here love.” Pyrrha moved her hand towards Ruby’s core and felt her entrance was already damp. It wasn't long before the climax. Pyrrha patted Ruby's entrance a couple of times, causing the smaller girl to squirm under her touch. Pyrrha noted the scars that marked the taut body of Ruby, tracing them with the tip of her fingers. Ruby shuddered, trying to control her breathing.

“Ten minutes. You've lasted this long for ten minutes. You've worked on your endurance.” 

“Pretty...amazing right?” Ruby could barely answer, talking was becoming more difficult.

“Bet I could take you down on the mat now and you'll be the one laying on the floor.”

The sass earned Ruby another dose of increased vibration, forcing another loud moan out of her. Pyrrha could only smile as she repeatedly increased and decreased the speed of the bullet.

“I admire your confidence but, we can talk about that later. I would rather enjoy the sight I'm seeing now.”

Pyrrha raised the speed the vibrator near the highest level, Ruby started to moan more and more until her body gave out and she finally released. Her back arched, a loud sigh escaped Ruby's lips until her body finished and she relaxed on the floor. Her eyes glazed over from the ordeal, letting out a small whimper as Pyrrha slowly pulled the vibrator out. Pyrrha stood and walked over to the table where she set the vibrator down and picked up a towel. She returned to Ruby and sat her upright to wrap the towel around her girlfriend.

“You did well today. Thirteen minutes is the new record.” Pyrrha kissed Ruby's head through the wet mop of brown hair before lifting Ruby in her arms bridal story.

“I..want...my run back.” were the only words Ruby could muster. Pyrrha could only smile at the challenge.

“You can try again tonight, I look forward to the challenge.”


End file.
